


Cover for Slash

by moonblossom graphics (moonblossom)



Series: Fanfiction Covers [54]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Graphics, Photoshop, fanfic cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom%20graphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Slash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dashcommaslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashcommaslash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [slash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551667) by [dashcommaslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashcommaslash/pseuds/dashcommaslash). 




End file.
